After the Fall – new beginnings, unexpected love and teen hormones
by RabbitPrincess41
Summary: Ginny Weasley is heading into her seventh (and final) year of schooling. A chance encounter on the train places her in the sights of lovers Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Love, seduction and many passionate encounters ensue. But where is Harry Potter? G/B/D Edit - fixed formatting issues!
1. Chapter 1

_Minor edits and rewrites to fit with where I want story to go and hopefully add a little depth to_ Ginny.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Platform 9 and three-quarters felt different this year.

On the surface, it looked the same. Same bricks, same families bidding farewell to their young ones, some jealous younger siblings watching on, same excited faces boarding the train.

The difference was subtle. There were less families than ever before. The war had resulted in many casualties. Some families had opted to home school their children, something that had fallen out of fashion long ago, but which was seeing a revival in popularity after a tumultuous few years. Ginny couldn't really blame them.

The first years looked so small and innocent. Had she ever been so tiny? So brimming with hope?

Ginny Weasley stood on Platform 9 and three-quarters. Her family finished greeting others and were returning to her to say their farewells.

Ginny finished re-reading the letter she'd been holding onto over the summer break. She carefully smoothed it down and folded it along the exact same lines. If she kept reading it this often it would fall apart. She knew spells aplenty that would help – spell to smooth paper, meant tears, strengthen parchment… but every crease in the letter was a symbol of the state of her heart. She wouldn't mend it.

Every time she read it and re-read it her heart twisted painfully in her chest, tears pricked her eyes and her stomach sunk lower than the ground. She hoped by reading it enough, she would be able to accept it and move on. She had to be over Harry Potter. She would only ever be Plan B for him (or was it Plan C?)

Ginny reminded herself once again that this year would be different. She tucked it safely into the pocket of her fourth-hand jeans. Ginny ran her hand through her curls and tossed them over her shoulder, savouring the weight and thickness of her tresses. Her clothes might be old hand-me-downs from her brothers, but her glossy red hair would never fail her. The train was ready, so she affectionately embraced each of her parents. Molly cooed loving nonsense in her ear and Ginny couldn't help but give her an extra hug, the summer had definitely brought them closer together. Her parents had watched her go wand-to-wand with Death Eaters, and they now treated her not as a little girl, but a respectable young woman and a powerful witch. Ginny in turn had seen her parents, especially her mother, in combat. She had a newfound understanding of just how deeply they cared for her.

After the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Ginny just couldn't jump on the bandwagon of people used his actual name), the wizarding world scrambled to right itself. A new Minister of Magic had been appointed, and a number of other ministry positions had to be filled quickly.

The heads of many old wizarding families had died during 'The Fall of the Dark Lord' or were serving life sentences in Azkaban. Professor Minerva McGonagall, hero of the war and staunch supporter of Dumbledore had been named Headmistress of the esteemed institution 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Ginny was sure that with time, she'd be able to coach families to abandon their attempts to home school their children and entrust them to her care.

While a small number of students had been able to achieve satisfactory scores on their OWLs and NEWTs, many students had suffered severe trauma, interrupted schooling or simply been unable to complete final exams due to the destruction of a good portion of the school where the final battle had taken place. Accordingly, all students were given the option of repeating their last school year, or where they had obtained the necessary grades, moving into the next year.

Harry and Hermione, despite not completing school, had been accepted into tertiary level studies, training to be Aurors. Harry had spent a week telling Ginny nothing would change between them, then suddenly left for his training early, leaving behind only a letter which turned out to be a weapon of the most painful kind. His written words had trampled her heart and left it bleeding with acute misery. Hermione had followed some weeks after, effectively ending her relationship with Ron before she left.

The Golden Trio was done. Ginny stepped onto the train and made to find a carriage quickly.

"Ginny, wait up," she heard a familiar voice call. Ron Weasley had not been accepted into Auror training. At his parents' insistence he was heading back to Hogwarts to complete his final year of school, meaning of course, that he and Ginny would complete their seventh year together. Ginny groaned to herself and walked faster. While she had gained her parents' admiration and respect, Ron seemed more determined than ever to treat her like a vulnerable first year. Seeing Ginny in action had had the opposite effect on Ron, she wasn't sure why. Why couldn't he see she didn't need his protection? She'd taken down three Death Eaters single handedly, and helped with another two. Ron had barely managed to hex one older man enough to slow him down. Objectively she was the better witch, and being top of all her classes she was relatively nervous about what would happen when she started beating him in the classes they shared together.

"Ginny," he sounded angry now, she could just picture his face turning red. Couldn't he just leave her alone for one train trip? They'd been stuck together all summer. She picked up speed, darted around a group of younger students for cover then tried to open the first carriage she could find. It was locked.

"Not now!" she hissed, summoning her pent up anger from the summer and funnelling it into her wand, she felt rather than heard the lock spring open and burst into the carriage. The doors swung shut behind her and an unlikely pair of boys turned to look at her in surprise.

"How did you open that door?" Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini asked in unison.

Ginny gasped with surprise, coming face to face with two of the most handsome men she had ever seen.

Draco Malfoy had tousled silvery hair, which was thick and lustrous. His eyes were a mesmerising deep shade of the ocean, not silver or grey or blue but some shifting combination of all three, with flecks of silvery light performing ballets throughout. His face was carefully constructed, both strong and defined, his features moulded from granite. He had strong eye brows, which sloped downwards in a serious expression. His usual smirk had drawn into a hard line across his face. His perfect lips pursed as perused her face with some interest. Ginny felt a blush creeping into her cheeks under his unexpected scrutiny.

"Ginevra Weasley," the other boy greeted. Ginny's eyes snapped from the Malfoy heir to his partner Blaise Zabini. The boy wore a loose black silk shirt with leather cuffs and black trousers. He was just as attractive as Malfoy… his rich chocolate hair artfully tousled. He had arched brows and eyelashes so long and thick, it should be illegal. And then his eyes - they were deep and catastrophic, a solid shade of brown as a warm and playful as the sun itself. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his dark skin accentuating his devilishly handsome features. She had heard stories about Zabini, apparently he cycled through willing girls faster than his razor blades. Looking at him now Ginny could see how so many girls would be willing to bed him.

"Ginny," she breathed. "No one calls me Ginevra."

Blaise's eyes narrowed as he stood up and approached her, he was taller than her, his jaw line at level with her eyes. She stepped back instinctively, fighting the blush which burned and throbbed across her face. "Why? Ginny is a common name." He cut off her protest, continuing in a beautiful deep voice, "Ginevra is beautiful. It's a family name from the Prewitt side of your bloodline, a strong name. A name with rich history and tradition. A name connected to powerful witches, strong witches… witches who influenced the very fabric of wizarding society today."

"Ginny?" a voice called through the door. "Ginny, I know you're in there – open up!" Ron's voice was hoarse with anger.

Ginny spun, her eyes wide, and stumbled back from the door, straight into Blaise. He caught her in his arms and steadied her, then turned her around with a bold smile. "Easy, love. Are you hiding?" the timber of his voice was delicious.

Ginny nodded, somewhat mesmerised by his eyes. Blaise raised a strong hand and cupped her face. "Then we shall help you, won't we Draco?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Draco smirked and opened the door to the compartment just a fraction. "What's wrong, you whinging, whimpering weasel? Do you think we kidnapped your sister?"

Ginny winced as she heard Ron spluttering in the hallway. After much stumbling over words and inventing a few sounds never-before-heard in the English language he finally spat out, "Is she in there with you? Ginny?" he called.

"You're as thick as a lumberjack's sandwich, aren't you?" Draco sneered, avoiding the question smoothly.

"Piss off Malfoy," Ron retorted. His banter falling lamely beside Draco's more cutting and creative remarks. Ginny heard his shambling footsteps fade and sighed with relief.

Then she narrowed her eyes and turned her gaze on the older boy. "That was uncalled for," she accused.

Draco considered her, taking in her flashing eyes and balled fists. He stepped back from the door and gestured to the hallway. "You are, of course, welcome to follow him." Ginny felt the wind go out of her. It was the last thing she wanted to do. She'd do anything to get a break from him right now.

Blaise beamed at her, "Of course if you leave, he'll find you. This is the only place he won't find you. What a shame!"

Ginny looked at him in shock. Were they actually inviting her to stay in their carriage? "You don't mind?" she asked timidly, directing her question to Draco.

Draco's eyes continued to study her, his expression inscrutable. "Be my guest," he answered finally, his voice low and steady. There was something in his voice, it stirred feelings in her she wasn't familiar with. Blaise flopped down on one seat, and Draco joined him, easily slipping into the dark boy's embrace. _Were they a couple?_ Ginny wondered. Blaise's hand traced slow circles over Draco's arm, and Draco shifted slightly to be even closer.

Draco and Blaise flicked their wands at the door. "No one else can enter now," Blaise explained quickly, noting her alarm. "Except you, apparently."

"Your magic is more powerful than you know, if you so easily cast aside that particular locking charm. Anyway… you may still leave and return as you please," Draco added. They returned to staring into each other's eyes and Ginny realised they were communicating with other. Legilimency?

Ginny finally tore her eyes away from the Slytherins and sat down on the long seat under the window. Never before on her way to Hogwarts had she had so much space to herself! She pulled her feet up onto the seat and stretched out, enjoying the space, and turned her gaze to the countryside. A part of her, driven by curiosity, wanted to watch the Slytherins, but besides the rudeness of such an act, seeing the two boys gaze so intimately at each other twisted her stomach with something akin to envy.

Out of habit she pulled out the letter from Harry she'd been carrying most of the summer and re-read it. The letter twisted her heart and her eyes suddenly felt very wet. She blinked furiously to put a stopper to her tears. This would be a good year, she told herself. Everything would be fine.

Draco and Blaise had the most entertaining train ride they'd had in a long time. While not actually being able to tear each other's clothes off and fuck, as they had planned, they spent the first hour sharing their wildest fantasies directly through their legilimency bond. Blaise opened the door to his newest fantasy first, sending Draco images of Ginevra Weasley spread eagled on their bed, her red hair fanned around her flushed face. He struggled to imagine her body correctly, her baggy and ripped boy-leg jeans and large raggedy T-shirt hid her figure, but he felt his improvisations were adequate.

In his vision her hands were wrapped around his cock, while Draco plundered her slick pussy. Draco rose to this vision, sending back equally lurid visions of her writhing between them while they both slid in and out of her. Ginevra bent over the bed, sucking him off while Blaise mounted her from behind. Ginevra suspended in the air by Blaise strong arms, while Draco finger fucked her. Ginevra bound to the bed while they licked and suckled at every square inch of her luscious body.

Blaise broke down first, stalking off to the toilet to quickly relieve himself of the tension while Draco pondered the fantasies they'd just shared and eyed the redhead with speculation.

Train staff were not affected by the wards they're privileged car afforded them, and an elderly, yet sprightly lady with a round face and rosy cheeks bustled in with her trolley of treats. The boys, their attention still fixated on the redhead invader did not miss her molten chocolate eyes spring alive at the sight of the cart, her small hand reaching eagerly into her pocket.

"Ah Masters Malfoy and Zabini," the lady chirped. "Your platter is here," she quipped, pulling a covered silver tray from a concealed drawer. Zabini quickly handed over a single golden galleon. Ginny froze, and if Blaise has not been so focused on her delightful eyes, he would have missed the disappointment that tainted them entirely. If Draco had not been so focused on the sensual curve of her lips, he might have missed the way her joyous smile fell into a frown of frustration.

"Anything for you dear?" the trolley lady asked politely, turning her cheery face to the younger girl.

A soft blush spread quickly across the brows of Ginny's cheeks as she drew her hand slowly out of her pocket and looked shamefacedly at the two copper pieces she held, all the money her mother has been able to spare her. "I'm not hungry," she said firmly. Then she straightened her shoulders and smiled broadly, her voice bright and convincing. "But thank you for asking."

"If only all young people were as polite as you dear," the lady beamed, her nose twitching. "A sign of good breeding if I ever saw one." She eyes Draco and Blaise meaningfully, before bustling out, trolley clicking as the door whooshed shut behind her.

Draco watched Ginny carefully, surprised at how many feelings and emotions had played across her face in such a short space of time. She ignored him, in favour of studiously looking out the window, avoiding all eye contact. He watched as the blush that had burned across her cheeks earlier with embarrassment faded, and felt a deep pull of sympathy for her as he remembered his own brush with poverty over the Summer.

This was a most unwelcome feeling for Draco Malfoy. She might be sexy, but he didn't want to feel sorry for her. Curious about her reaction, rather than malicious, Draco reached forward with an elegant hand and lifted the lid of the tray. Ginny's eyes traced the movement of his hand, and quite unexpectedly she wondered exactly what those hands were capable of, his movements were so precise, yet sensual. He deliberately selected the most fragrant of the delicacies, a gleaming pot of molten chocolate which churned and shifted, powered by a heating charm, and generously poured it over a bowl of deep red, freckled strawberries.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably and pulled her knees up on the seat. She wrapped her arms around them and pressed her head to the window. As she studied the clouds, the sun warmed her fair skin pleasantly. The clouds couldn't distract her for long though… She inhaled deeply and then Draco felt, rather than heard, the tiniest of moans emanate from the redhead, and the sound stirred deeply in his groin. Blaise growled under his breath and trailed his hand from Draco's knee up to his crotch, then stopped and drew his had away. "You will share this with us, won't you Ginevra?" Blaise asked in a low voice.

Her eyes shot to his, shocked. "Excuse me?" She had been contemplating what was worse, sitting in here surrounded by food she couldn't eat, or facing Ron and his well-meaning but misplaced overbearing manner again.

Blaise smiled, his full, dark lips curling into a dashing smile. "We normally share this platter with a number of people, but it's just the three of us today. You won't abandon us and leave us to eat this alone will you?"

Ginny gazed longingly from Blaise to the food. There was _so_ much it could feed her entire family. Family. Ginny bit her lip, she could not betray her family. She'd already fought with Ron today, she would _not_ be taking up with Slytherins, especially a Malfoy. Malfoy! She felt his eyes on her. Ginny raised her eyes to see him smirking at her. "What?" she snapped.

"Your face is fascinating," his eyes smouldered. "Everything you're feeling is on display." The smirk faded and Ginny found she could not look away. Her lower lip quivered, from his scrutiny or from the delicious smells wafting through the compartment, she couldn't tell. The fragrance of the chocolate was like a ghost, specifically sent to haunt her. "You should start with the strawberries," he said finally.

Ginny's eyes flashed, her back straightening as she swung her legs off the seat. "Didn't you hear me?" she hissed, "I'm not hungry." Her stomach chose that exact moment to betray her, grumbling deeply. Ginny closed her eyes and cursed the deep blush she knew was burning across her face.

A cool touch on her hand brought her back to the moment. It was Draco, his hand resting lightly on hers. "Your pride is admirable," he said slowly. "But we have more food than we can eat and…" he arched one eyebrow and smirked, "Think of Blaise's waist line. I have no desire to sleep with a whale."

Ginny felt winded, was Draco Malfoy joking with her? Being kind to her? What kind of cruel trick was this? As if reading her thoughts, Blaise plucked a strawberry off the plate and bit into it. "No tricks," he announced, offering her the rest. "Just delicious chocolatey goodness."

Ginny's nose and stomach could take no more, she gingerly reached out, took the offered strawberry and placed the whole thing in her mouth. The warm, liquid chocolate and tart strawberry exploded in her mouth, and she moaned to herself as she slowly, carefully savoured every last bite. Ginny closed her eyes and licked a stray drop of chocolate from her lips, before placing her fingers into her mouth and licking them clean too. It occurred to her then that some of what she tasted was Blaise, and the thought intrigued her, rather than upset her.

Blaise and Draco watched, transfixed, as she slowly, sensually even, sought out every drop of chocolate with her pink tongue. Her whole body quivered with pleasure and she sighed contentedly. "We're in trouble," Blaise whispered. Draco frowned. She was a Weasley, the enmity between their families was famous and stretched back centuries. But if he wasn't his father's son, then who was he to judge. As Blaise had pointed out earlier in their attempt at conversation through legimancy, she came from noble, pure blood. Her feelings might be more complicated though, he thought idly. And wasn't she dating Potter?

Once the ice had been broken, the three found conversation flowed fairly smoothly between them. They spoke mostly of Quidditch, speculated about changes to Hogwarts' teaching staff. They spoke not a word of their families, nor the Summer break. She wished Blaise would keep his eyes on her face, and even caught Draco casting his mercurial gaze over her body at times. She knew there wasn't much to look at, Ron's old robes were several sizes too large for her, and the second hand muggle clothes she wore underneath dwarfed her as well.

Ginny, sated and surprisingly relaxed, found herself drifting off to sleep. She looked over at her 'roommates' and wondered about their relationship. Draco was lying down, with his head on Blaise's lap, one hand tracing lazy pattern on his friend's leg. Blaise was stroking Draco's hair, while his hand was resting on his silver-haired partner's stomach. They were clearly more than friends she realised, their body language spoke a familiarity not shared between even the closest of friends. Not to mention Draco's offhand comment about sleeping with Blaise.

She wondered briefly why she'd never found them attractive before, and concluded that it was a combination of two things. Firstly, her hatred of Slytherin, and Malfoy's family in particular, blinded her to the blatantly obvious. She had heard Ron refer to Draco many times as 'rat-faced,' and never actually bothered to question it. Secondly, a year made a lot of difference at this age. An 18 year old boy is often gangly, lean and pimply, although she doubted either of these two had ever dealt with acne. A 19 year old, however, is a man, and Draco and Blaise looked like men. In other circumstances they would be out in the world, making something of themselves. Or working for their fathers, Ginny thought smugly, before remembering that Lucius Malfoy had lost everything in the aftermath of The Fall. So how was Draco dining on gold galleon chocolate platters?

Her particular dislike of Malfoy went deeper than family enmity too. Long before the Dark Lord had returned, Lucius had made a deliberate effort to have her killed. He had used her as a pawn in efforts to punish muggle-born witches and wizards, and she knew he was disappointed she had survived. The darkness Tom Riddle had awoken in her would live on in her heart forever, but the unhappy events had also awoken a strength in her. Magic, always so challenging before, came easy to her. And Ginny was up to the challenge of combatting darkness, even Tom Riddle's soul couldn't corrupt her.

It had been a long, painful journey to get to this point, but Ginny was proud of who she was.

Draco didn't look an awful lot like Lucius, so he had never inspired in her the fear that his father did. But she had always hated him regardless. In the aftermath of The Fall, a strange cloud had hung over the wizarding world. A deep rooted feeling that something fundamental had changed. Perhaps it was this sense of difference that had lifted the cloud of her vision when it came to him. From the moment she had stepped in the carriage she saw him in a new light, one that both excited and disturbed her greatly.

Ginny wondered if this truce between them would extend past this train ride. She didn't fully trust them even now, but the gentle rocking of the carriage and her full stomach lulled her into a sense of safety.

The soft scent of chocolate lingering in the air, was no longer a source of torture but of indulgent pleasure and comfort. All bemused, she curled up on her own seat and dozed off.

Her deep, steady-breathing alerted Draco and Blaise that Ginny had fallen asleep. Draco automatically raised his wand, ignoring Blaise's warning hand on his arm. "Accio," he whispered, and across the room floated a crumpled piece of parchment from Ginevra's pocket.

* * *

...

* * *

 _Note: Thank you to people who have reviewed. To Goose – Yes, you are right, the whole story is a wet dream. That being said, having read the books cover to cover, inside out and back the front many times before the movies were released, I just don't understand Draco's casting. Tom Felton doesn't match the description provided by J.K. Rowling. He has blonde hair and that's about it._

 _Furthermore, for all she tried to build Ginny up as a powerful and dynamic character, in the end Ginny was just a pretty girl waiting around for Harry after all… Lame. Draco, who offered him a hand of friendship in the first book, who acted like a total prat only to have his entire world turned on his head, would have been an amazing character to get to know from a different perspective. The problem when you write a story involving so many characters is you simply can't develop them all. J.K Rowling developed the main characters of her story, and we have fanfiction to play fun games with the rest if we so choose. I'm going to enjoy playing, and you can read or not read and review in way you please!_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

All bemused, she curled up on her own seat and dozed off. The soft scent of chocolate lingering in the air, no longer a source of torture but of indulgent pleasure and comfort.

Her deep, steady-breathing alerted Draco and Blaise that Ginny had fallen asleep. Draco automatically raised his wand, ignoring Blaise's warning hand on his arm. "Accio," he whispered, and across the room floated a crumpled piece of paper from Ginevra's pocket.

Draco's face blanched and his jaw became rigid as he read the note he had stolen from Ginny's pocket. In alarm, Blaise took his lover's hand into his own and began stroking it. "Let me see," he whispered, careful not to awaken the sleeping red-headed girl who was currently curled up on the bench adjacent to them. Draco's fingers were like stone around the note, and it took Blaise much coaxing for him to release the scrappy parchment.

Blaise began reading with some trepidation:

* * *

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _I know that in writing this letter I am breaking all the promises I made to you last night._

 _After we had finished making love (Blaise gagged and tried push that image from his mind) and as I was holding you I realised that I will never be able to return your feelings. Ever since I rescued you from the Chamber of Secrets and stopped Voldemort from possessing you, you have looked up to me as a hero. Unfortunately, to me, you will always be my best friend's little sister._

 _I am leaving early to begin my training to be an Auror. I wish you the best._

 _Harry Potter_

* * *

"Dick," Blaise exclaimed loudly. Ginny stirred and Blaise froze.

After a few moments she fell back into her deep slumber and Blaise bit out, "She's twice the wizard he is, she didn't need saving during 'The Fall.' And remember that awesome boogy man hex she placed on you? Right? Draco?"

"Bat bogey hex," Draco correct tonelessly. He continued to stare vacantly at a spot on the wall, trying to process the bombshell dropped on him.

So it was her.

Blaise wrapped his arms lovingly around Draco and waited, however it was a long time before Draco spoke.

"Some years after the Chamber of Secrets was opened, I asked my father about his role in it, and how it went wrong. It was when my father began to educate me about our family's history and teach me the dark arts. My father told me that he had placed a horcrux, a diary enchanted with a fragment of the soul of the Dark Lord, amongst an unsuspecting students' books. That student was possessed by the diary and forced to do terrible things. They opened the Chamber of Secrets unleashed the Basilisk, and were meant to have served as a conduit for the Dark lord's return.

Father claimed it failed because the student he chose was surprisingly powerful, they fought back and resisted the Dark Lord, giving Harry Potter time to foil the plan.

I always wondered who the student was, who could possibly have been strong enough to resist the soul of the Dark Lord at such a tender age? I figured it was one of the students who transferred after that year, because if it was someone still at school… Well, surely they would be scarred for life. No one could live a normal life after being possessed by the Dark Lord himself. How could anyone continue after carrying so much darkness in their heart? You know that the effects of possession live on, long after the invading spirit has been excised.

And now I find out…"

"It was Ginevra," Blaise finished, staring in awe at the sleeping redhead. "She's stronger than anyone knows."

Blaise remembered how she had looked, three years ago in Professor Umbridge's office, eyes flashing as she broke through the cords that bound her using wandless magic and attacked them. Faster than anyone could react she had kneed Draco in the groin, grabbed him by the shoulders and driven her knee again up in into his gut.

Ginevra had then grabbed Draco's own wand and turned it on him, letting loose the most incredible hex anyone in the room had ever seen. Blaise tried not to laugh at the memory, Draco had been such a prat back then, he'd deserved everything she had dished out. Blaise almost wished he had been present at the 'The Fall,' to see how Ginevra had handled herself. It was well known she had defeated more Death Eaters than any other student, including the famed Harry Potter. It was ludicrous that Potter thought she was a helpless babe, waiting for rescue. Ginevra Weasley was not the damsel in distress, even if she looked the part.

He cast his eyes over her heart-shaped face, taking in the strong lines of her ski-sloped nose, wide cheek bones and noting the evenness of her fair skin, which was highlighted by golden undertones. Her features didn't speak 'little sister' to him. Ginevra Weasley was stunning, imbuing the kind of beauty one didn't forget easily. Blaise and Draco weren't the only ones to have noticed either, she'd had boys queuing up to date her since the night she had arrived at the Yule Ball on the arm of Neville Longbottom, garbed in a shimmering yellow dress robe. The figure she'd cut then was burned into the memory of every wizard (and many witches) present.

Blaise could only imagine what she looked like now, with several years to develop further. Shame her tattered robe and old muggle men's clothes (hand-me-downs from her brothers, Blaise guessed) didn't allow them the slightest hint as to her shape.

Draco groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "She must hate me so much," he cried. "My father did that to her. She'll never be able to look at me no matter how much I change. No one ever will, all they will see is Lucius. A traitor to one side and a monster to the other."

Blaise knew better than anyone that Draco had changed. He had never possessed his father's cruel streak, but had been desperate to live up to his father's expectations, and had foolishly tried to imitate his father, including the trademark Malfoy malice, during his years at Hogwarts.

All that had changed when he had failed the Dark Lord's task to kill Dumbledore. Subsequently he had been forced to watch innocent people, including his own mother being tortured by the Dark Lord. Blaise was infinitely glad he'd been there to save Draco from himself last year. Draco had a beautiful soul, he deserved another chance.

Blaise stroked Draco's hair and asked him if Ginevra was so set on hating Draco so much, then why did she share their cabin? Why did she fall asleep, leaving herself so vulnerable? Blaise reasoned, that Draco didn't even really look like his father, he had the hair, height and physique yes, but Draco was truly his mother's son. His marbled skin, strong jaw line and model-like beauty were all trademarks of the Black family.

Once Draco had calmed down, (after letting off a few expletives about his father) Blaise attempted a joke. "Now we know she's not a virgin, it makes our plans for her much more likely to come to fruition." Draco's answering glare was full of daggers. "Too soon?"

They both resolved to hate Harry Potter forever (you can be thankful to someone for dispatching the Dark Lord and still dislike them for being a self-righteous prick, they reasoned), and to do everything in their power to pursue and seduce the beautiful Ginevra Weasley. They both carefully avoided thinking about or discussing their end goals, but agreed to get to know her and work towards making their naughtiest fantasies a reality.

The train ride was nearing its destination and Ginevra was still sound asleep. Blaise moved to kneel beside her, taking the opportunity to sneak the letter back into her pocket. He traced the line of her brow, and stroked her face gently. "Ginevera," he whispered.

Ginny stirred and shook her head to clear the fog, when she realised who was responsible for waking her, she had her wand in his gut before he could blink, but Blaise held his hands up in a peace gesture. "Great reflexes," he winked. "We're almost at school, love. Time to wake up."

Before falling asleep Ginny had wondered if her truce with the boys would be broken when they arrived. If she was going to be honest, a part of her had expected them to play a horrible prank on her in her sleep. But according to her reflection in the window her hair was still red, her teeth still straight and she didn't seem to be afflicted by any weeping boils or exploding blisters.

"Be honest," she said, breaking the silence, "Did you think about hexing me in my sleep?" Ginny turned to face Blaise and Draco and was taken aback by the intensity of their combined stare. It raised unfamiliar emotions in her and a reddish hue flamed through her cheeks.

Draco stood and crossed the cabin with one determined stride, and sat down next to her. He raised his hand to trace the blush which lit up her face. "I'm rather partial to this colour on you," he said. "And no, we didn't entertain any ideas… too seriously."

She couldn't help but smile at his dry remark.

The train came to a stop, and Draco passed Ginny her backpack, threadbare from years of use, and as she took it from him their hands brushed, Ginny felt a thrill of excitement pulse through her. What was wrong with her? He's in Slytherin. He's Lucius Malfoy's son. Draco looked similarly affected, but he nodded politely and thanked her for sharing the train ride with them. He certainly wasn't acting like a prat.

Blaise, who was from the start less hesitant in his admiration for Ginny dragged her into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her unceremoniously against his broad chest. "Anytime you need somewhere to hide from your brother, or are craving something chocolatey, you should look us up," he grinned, his words laced with innuendo.

The cabin door opened Ginny bit her lower lip, catching it between her teeth as she hesitated at the door. She gave the two Slytherins a shy smile as the door opened. "Thank you-"

A large pair of rough hands caught her wrists, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ron hissed. His large tan hands formed a pair of tight manacles. "What the fuck, Ginny?" Ginny tried to pull back, but Ron dragged her off the train, cursing under his breath and tightening his grip on his sister's wrists like a vice.

As Ginny was forced out of their carriage Draco gripped his wand and made to follow, but Blaise smoothly blocked his path. "That's her battle," he admonished. "Leave it alone."

* * *

...

* * *

Not wanting to make a scene Ginny ran to keep up, wincing at the pain. What had gotten into him? She had never heard him curse before. "Ron," she cried out lowly, when no one else could hear, "You're hurting me." Ron twisted his face into a scowl, but relaxed his grip. Ginny tried again, "I'm sorry Ron, I won't run off, promise. Please let go of me." Now that Ginny could see him properly she discerned the expression on his face was more pained than angry. He was hurt. He let go of her wrists and entered an empty carriage drawn by a thestral. This would be the first year the majority of students would be able to see the winged beasts that pulled their carriages, she noted absently. Ginny lowered her head and rubbed her throbbing wrists before following Ron. This was not how she envisioned her first day, and she was determined to put things right.

* * *

...

* * *

Blaise kept his hand firmly on Draco's muscular buttocks, this was one of his favourite past times, however right now it was about control. Draco, his surly little prince Draco, had wanted to play the knight in shining armour and rescue their redheaded damsel. But, as Blaise had whispered fervently to his partner, getting involved now would make everything worse. Ginevra had to face her brother at some point. And, he reminded Draco, she wasn't exactly incapable of defending herself. If she had wanted to so she would have reduced her brother to ashes. This was something she'd have to work out herself.

Draco had watched as she was pulled along with barely suppressed fury. Blaise felt an unexpected surge of pride, mingled with jealousy. Draco fucked girls, he didn't protect them. Blaise had to admit, it wasn't just lust that drew him to Ginevra, either. She was a mystery, as so few girls were at this age. She was proud, and beautiful, and strong, but there was frailty there too, a vulnerability that she kept hidden. Coupled with what they had learnt about her painful past, it was probably not surprising that they wanted to do more than fuck her brains out. They had shared a few girls together over the summer, but they rarely found the same women attractive. The thought of Ginevra Weasley, soft and yielding between their bodies was driving him wild. Blaise dragged Draco into a carriage and sealed the door, before attacking his silver haired angel with a passion born from frustration. Draco responded in turn, and together they whispered sordid fantasies of a red headed girl entangled in their bed sheets, of curls in forbidden places and her full, quivering lips around their thick, loaded cocks.

It was the best sex they'd had all week.


	4. Chapter 4

_So uh... better late than never? I've written these two new chapters I'm posting today, and then bits and pieces of the middle and end. I will endeavour to actually complete this story, but as I've never actually finished a story, reviews will certainly help me stay focused._

* * *

CHAPTER 4

The Great Hall was a grand as ever. The rubble had been cleared over the Summer, the walls and floor rebuilt. The ceiling was charmed once again to reflect the clear, open sky dotted with innumerable stars. The constellations swirled above them all.

But the Great Hall felt different.

Quieter, more sombre. There were noticeably less students, despite the large number of students repeating the seventh year. People spoke in hushed voices, exchanged hugs, and the first years looked more terrified than any cohort had looked before.

Ginny entered with Luna and Neville, then carefully picked her way through the crowd over to where Ron sat. When he saw her, his shoulders slumped and his face fell. "What are you doing, Gin?" he mumbled morosely.

"Sitting with my brother," she smiled thinly. Silence fell between them, and they remained that way for the entire Sorting Ceremony. Only a few students were sorted into Slytherin, and not all of them looked pleased about it. Blaise and Draco, the seventh year prefects for their house looked neither surprised now happy, Ginny observed, trying desperately to steer her gaze away from the handsome duo.

When the food came out, and Ron didn't move, so Ginny took upon her herself to begin heaping his plate with food.

"What are you doing, Gin?" he repeated his earlier question with surprise.

"Feeding you. Mum would kill me if I let you starve."

"But I'm an arsehole," he groaned morosely.

Ginny sighed deeply, took his chin in one determined hand and turned his face firmly towards her. "Yes you are. You hurt me and I had to use two glamour charms to hide the bruises from when you dragged me off the train."

Ron had calmed down by the time they'd reached the carriage, and Ginny had used their ride to Hogwarts to chastise him at length, using every insult, every guilt trip, every embarrassing memory she had of her brother to squish him into submission. She'd berated him, bullied him and reduced him to a red faced, bleary eyed lost boy before her anger was finally spent, after they lapsed into awkward silence.

Now faced with her blunt admission, the colour drained out of Ron's face and tears brimmed in his eyes, he dashed them away and buried his face in his hands.

"But," she continued quickly, "You're also my brother, and you're hurting."

Ginny lowered her voice even more, speaking just loud enough for him to hear. "You're girlfriend left you, everyone's moved on and the whole world is different." Ginny tried for a smile and failed. "I love you," she whispered. "I just don't want my final year of Hogwarts to be like the others. You've always stood over me, protecting me, but also stifling me. This is my seventh year, it was meant to be my ONLY year without you here. I want to stand on my own feet. Make my own decisions. My own mistakes. I'm not a kid Ron, I won't be your baby sister. I went to the Department of Mysteries with you, fought in the battle right here where we're sitting now, in every possible way I am your equal."

Ron searched her face. He couldn't deny her the truth of her impassioned words. "I'm so sorry I hurt you Gin… I've been so scared of losing you too." She could almost see the gears turning and clicking away behind his eyes as he stared at her thoughtfully, finally his gaze cleared. Ron's shoulders straightened, his face decisive. "Alright… You've acted like the adult today, who am I to judge or protect you? I won't stand in your way."

Ginny giggled. Like he could have if he had wanted to.

"Friends?" Ron asked hopefully, extending his hand formally.

Ginny brushed it aside and embraced him. "Friends," she agreed.

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

As they were both prefects, Ginny and Ron had job to do after dinner. Ginny stayed in the Great Hall to direct the left over students where they needed to go, and Ron left to take the first year Gryffindor's to the common room and their dorms.

As the last few people made their way out, Ginny became aware that Draco was assigned to the same duty as her. As she watched him surreptitiously, she was surprised at the fear that he elicited from her. In the carriage, in close proximity, he had not reminded her of his father at all. But watching him from afar, the way he moved was so like Lucius Malfoy it brought goose bumps to her skin. She subconsciously squeezed her wand tightly in her pocket.

And then, finally, they were alone.

Ginny felt her muscles coil up, as he turned and moved towards her with feline grace. Merlin, she breathed, was he always so tall? Ginny considered fleeing, and even turned away to leave, when he called to her.

"Weasley."

And now he was before her. Her earlier warm feelings vanished, he had seemed less threatening in the warm train carriage. Here, in the vastness of the Great Hall he was Malfoy, son of her second most hated enemy, certified git and bully. She had stood up to him before, bested him even, but he was a child then. With his fallen angel good looks, broad shoulders and tall stature, he barely resembled the boy he had been.

Ginny gripped her wand more tightly still. The closer he came the less he looked like the ferret kid and more he she saw the likeness of his father.

"Ginevra," he corrected himself, his voice soft. His eyes searched hers, and when his mercurial gaze met hers he did not let go. Ginny realised what he was trying to do.

 _Legimency!_

"Don't," she spat. "Don't you dare."

Draco raised his hands in defeat and stepped back, "Just curious."

The curve of his mouth was sad, somehow, and Ginny wondered what he'd been hoping to see. The look on his face grounded her however, and he no longer reminded her of Lucius. Lucius could never show such depth of feeling, his eyes could never be so warm, she was sure. Draco carefully took her hands in his own and examined her wrists, Ginny was suddenly glad she had cast the glamour charms to cover the budding bruises. She bruised easily, and knew that Ron's fingers would leave deep purplish marks.

In contrast, the gentle touch of Draco's fingers was driving her crazy. They were cool and smooth and made her skin burn.

His eyes returned to hers, and he frowned as he observed her wariness, releasing her hands instantly. "Don't be afraid of me," he whispered, his voice echoing coolly off the stone walls. He reached into his pocket and drew out a small container filled with a shimmering ointment, which glistened in the candlelight. "Rub this onto your wrists," he told her, his eyes still searching hers. "It will help with the healing process, and is a much more effective glamour than the ones you used."

Ginny gasped, "How did you-"

Draco shook his head. "I didn't read your mind," he said quickly. "I'm not that talented. I saw you get dragged away, I've- anyway," he stopped himself from saying whatever was going to say. From sharing the memories she had unknowingly drawn to the surface. "The ointment will help."

Draco took her small hand in his, gently prying open her tightly curled fingers open before placing the container in her hand. "And… I can see through glamours."

"You can what?"

Draco pressed one long finger to her lips and smiled. "It's a family secret. You're in the know now," he grinned. "Don't betray me."

Ginny looked up in awe, squeezing the tub in her hand. "Thank you…." she whispered. She wanted to say more but couldn't find words. His presence was intoxicating and it drove all fear away as her thoughts melted into feelings unbridled by common sense, he drew closer to her, their lips almost touching. She could feel his warm breath on her face, she could smell the spicy fragrance of his cologne. Could feel his cool finger wrapped around her hand.

"Goodnight, Ginevra," he raised her hand and lightly kissed it, then turned and walked away, leaving her reeling.

Sleep alluded Ginny that night. Her hand tingled in the aftermath of Draco's gentle kiss, so gentleman-like and non git-ish. Her thoughts swung wildly between her tumultuous interactions with her brother, despair as she read again and again her letter from Harry and… unknown feelings when she played over the events in the carriage. Then there was her encounter with Draco after the Sorting Ceremony.

She could still feel the cool, soft kiss of lips on her hand.

If he had not kissed her hand… would she have kissed him?

In that moment Ginevra had thought it as likely as not, but lying in her bed she was ashamed. Was he not a death eater wannabe? The son of the man who tried to murder her? A member of the notorious Malfoy family who had done everything in their power to ruin hers? She remembered how his nearness had undone her family enmity, how his closeness had bereaved her of all sense and reason. She wondered again if he was playing some sick long game, designed to humiliate, embarrass or outright hurt her. "Don't be afraid of me," he had whispered. His face was sad, his tone earnest.

After little slumber and no true rest, Ginny pulled herself out of bed, ready as she'd ever be to face the new school year.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

And what a strange year it was! Ron, now determined to prove he was a worthy friend and ally, claimed a seat next to her in all their shared classes, which were Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts and Magical theory. Ginny groaned inwardly when she realised these were her best subjects, and there was no way she could engage fully in her lessons without blatantly outshining Ron. She had no choice though, this was her seventh year and she would not be held back by anyone.

Ginny had only two subjects without Ron, Potions and the Study of Ancient Runes. Potions she was somewhat adept at, Ancient Runes had always been her undoing, but she enjoyed the subject and was eager to improve.

It was her first day, and Ginny had just finished three back to back classes, each one with Ron. Mondays were her only day with no free periods. After lunch she would have Ancient Runes... her first Potions class would be tomorrow.

As expected, Ginny had shone in her morning classes. Defence Against the Dark Arts was made easier by her tutelage under Harry – _her heart wrenched in her chest as she thought of him, and she quickly turned her thoughts away from him-_ in DA, and by her practical experience in the Department of Mysteries and The Fall. Charms had always been her strong suit, the magic of charms just sort of… sung to her. It played a music it seemed only she could hear, and Professor Flitwick had continued to dote on her in his lesson today as he had always done.

What had surprised her, was that Ron seemed totally nonplussed by her evident superiority. He followed her dutifully to lunch and peppered her with questions about her techniques and understanding.

"Ron," she started, hesitantly. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you are handling this… awfully well."

Ron seemed confused about what she meant for a minute, before understanding dawned. "You mean… that you're smarter than me?" Ginny nearly choked on her food at that and tried to voice her denial, she hadn't meant to come across so… pompous. Ron laughed heartily at her reaction and returned to shovelling food into his mouth, unabashed. "Ginny, I went to school for six years with Hermione Granger. My two best friends got accepted into Auror training and I got sent back to school. I left my pride behind a long time ago."

His words were light and jokingly said, but Ginny heard the bitter edge to them. Her grinned lopsidedly at her, it was a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Guilt overwhelmed her… at the way she abandoned him yesterday, although she couldn't bring herself to regret the journey with Draco and Blaise, the way she had dismissed him so callously, assuming she'd be better than he in their classes. Guilt at the smug superiority she had earlier felt. She was a hypocrite, behaving in the same way Hermione had, after criticising her at length over the summer.

Pushing aside her self-indulgent feelings of shame, Ginny focused on her brother. Did Ron really feel so poorly about himself and his prospects?

He wasn't the brightest of the bunch for sure, but he was kind and loyal and brave. Impulsively Ginny threw her arms around her brother and tried to wrap his tall, lanky frame in her arms. "You're an amazing wizard Ron," she exclaimed.

Ron tried to push her away, "I'm a rubbish wizard and you know it."

"I'm not just talking about magic spells and potions, Ron. You've got the qualities of a true hero."

In response, Ron's smile died and he sagged into her embrace. If Ginny could see his face she would have been haunted by the hopeless look in his clear blue eyes.

* * *

Ginny bit her lip and twisted her hands nervously inside her cavernous robes, which hung about her like an old curtain. She stood in the Great Hall, which was almost empty. As prefect, she'd done patrols before, but always with another prefect from her own house.

McGonagall, in all her wisdom had decided it was high time to start breaking down some of the barriers between the four great houses. Starting, of course, with prefect duties.

This year, instead of being partnered with her brother, the other 7th year Gryffindor prefect, she was partnered with the inimitable Draco Malfoy.

She genuinely, truly, honestly did not want to be scared of him. He had made an effort to be kind to her, the balm he had gifted her had worked wonders on her sore and bruised wrists. And yet she was uneasy, her heart beating faster than it should, her breaths sharper than she wished. Ginny wasn't even sure that what she was feeling was fear, but it was uncomfortable and distracting and filled her with uneasiness.

Out of habit, she drew the letter from her pocket and read it. The pain its contents caused was a welcome relief from her present anxieties, and she temporarily forgot the cause of her current distress.

* * *

From the moment he received the missive from McGonagall, Draco had been eager for the day to end and the night to begin. After dinner he walked Blaise back to the room they shared, near but not actually a part of the Slytherin common area. Blaise had squandered the room in game of chance with Snape years prior, and the arrangement had not been undone by his untimely death.

He and Blaise chatted briefly, mostly about one of the two subjects they did not have together, Ancient Runes. Blaise relayed that Ginevra was in his class, and that he had determined to make Millicent move seats tomorrow so that he might offer the coveted spot to a certain red-head. Draco told Blaise about his pending patrol with said red-head, and Blaise reached across with his mind and tugged lightly on the feelings Draco was playing with in his mind.

"You _like_ her," Blaise accused, his tone light.

Draco's brow furrowed. "I don't know her."

"But you do like her."

"So do you."

The rest of their 'conversation,' though brief, was carried out silently. Feelings, images and memories were easier for navigating these uncharted waters of the heart. Blaise appeared satisfied that Draco still loved him, and kissed him deeply before allowing him to leave their bed.

* * *

When he reached the Great Hall, she was alone, and deeply engrossed in her reading of a letter. As he drew near he realised it was the same raggedly letter he'd surreptitiously 'borrowed' the previous day. His more pleasant feelings, the fun nervousness that had been bubbling within him were banished in an instant and he felt a dull rage simmer inside him. Anger at Potter for his cruelty and callousness, but also misplaced anger at the Weasley girl. How could she be so stupid as to fall for him? To let him use her like that? How many times was she going to read that bloody letter?

His footsteps alerted her to his presence, and she hastily folded and pocketed the note as she turned to face him with a breathtaking smile, which promptly died on her face as she took note of his stormy expression.

As quick as the smile had come, it was gone. Draco noticed the change in his new partner's eyes and dismay beheld the distrust and wariness, bordering on fear that replaced the brilliant smile he'd glimpsed. Taking a few deliberately deep breaths Draco consciously let go of his anger. Her eyes darted across his face, calculating risk, and he knew that the hand buried in her robe would be wrapped around her wand.

"Are you planning on hexing me?" he drawled, to break the silence, attempting a smile to break the ice.

Ginevra bit down deeply into her lip, which had a strange and immediate effect on Draco's groin. "You looked angry," she said simply, he could tell she was keeping her voice light and calm, but knew she was not yet easy in his company.

Draco kicked himself inwardly. "Not at you," it was a part truth at least. "And not anymore," he promised. He cocked his head toward the corridor, "Shall we?"

Draco had been raised from a young age to make small talk. He'd attended to great witches and wizards at his mother's many dinner parties, and among his peers was generally regarded as a good conversationalist. Whenever he'd made an effort, he'd never failed to win friends or woo girls, so it was to his great dismay that he had been unable to draw Ginevra into any conversation.

She responded warmly, if briefly, to his comments about the Quidditch, and they discovered they would be taking Potions together tomorrow, but beyond that he could not draw her into conversation. Their talk was stilted and awkward. This was not how he had intended their evening to be, and he began to wonder if the connection he had felt with her ever existed at all. Had he imagined it all, taken in by her beauty but blind to her obvious disinterest?

They lapsed once more into silence. Draco fought of a strange mixture of feelings, his desire to engage her in the comfortable and free-flowing conversation they'd shared yesterday mingled with his yearning to reach out and touch her, hold her. To feel her against him. Blaise had been so _familiar_ with her yesterday, so easily able to break through the physical barrier that seemed to stretch between them now.

Ginevra was beautiful.

She was the very image of an angel, the strong lines of her high cheekbones and widely set eyes, the constant flush of her cheeks, the full curve of her lower lip, her glossy hair glowing golden in the candlelit halls was as beautiful as any Veela were enough to drive anyone to distraction.

She caught him staring and stopped walking, her eyes grave as she met his. He didn't pull his eyes away, but turned to face her directly, almost challenging her to look away. Without thinking, Draco raised a hand to brush back a thick lock of hair from her face and she froze.

She didn't want him to touch her.

Draco felt his heart beat faster as doubt filled him, he'd tried to win her trust, but could he really undo the damage his father had done? Could she ever truly separate them? "Ginevra, are you okay?" he asked, his voice pained.

Ginny nodded, but as she did a tremor shook her body. She straightened, trying to look brave. It wasn't a latent sense of fear that made her shiver. Despite his fleeting resemblance to his father, Ginny was completely overcome with her attraction to the man she had been thrown together with that her entire being quivered in response to his closeness. She had dated guys, but she'd never felt anything so overpowering as this. Her heart throbbed painfully within her chest and her body hummed with a heat from deep inside her.

Unbeknownst to Draco her silence stemmed from her desperate attempts to calm the storm inside her, rather than any true fear of his presence. His intoxicating presence.

Ginny watched as Draco pulled his hand away from her, his face twisting into a look of sheer agony. What was he thinking? What was torturing him so?

"I knew it," he sighed, defeated. "I knew it."

Stirred by the pain in his voice Ginny raised her hand and gently placed her hand on his alabaster cheek. "What do you know?" she asked quietly. "I don't know what you're talking about, Draco."

"I knew you'd always be afraid of me, because of what my father did to you in your first year here."

Ginny drew her hand back, stunned as if he had slapped her. _What?!_

"You knew about that?" she hissed, her eyes burning. Rage boiled within her, he'd known and done nothing, said nothing, he'd pretended to like her in the carriage, this whole situation was a set up-

"I found out just recently, this summer. Merlin how I hate him for it." Draco's slate eyes found hers, and the fury within Ginny was extinguished as quickly as it had ignited.

 _Wrong person,_ she reminded herself. Wrong person to be angry with.

Ginny stared at him, considering his words. Suddenly, he broke away from her and stalked back down the corridor. "Draco," she called after him. "Draco!" He stopped and she ran after him, catching his hand and clasping in firmly between hers. "I don't blame you. I haven't been thinking about your father when I'm with you." He looked to her, disbelief etched across the fine lines of his face. "I don't," she insisted. "Well, maybe a little, before, when you looked all angry and cold. But yesterday, last night. I… enjoyed… talking to you."

Draco remembered what had made him angry, he wouldn't be able to explain without a fight. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, sincerity strengthening his voice. "I didn't mean to start our evening like that. I had been looking forward to seeing you alone. I'd been thinking about it all day."

His admission stunned her, warmed her. Ginny shivered when he said 'alone,' and a tell-tale blush began to warm her cheeks. She bit her lip and tried to smile. "I'm sorry," she replied. "If I've been… distant… today. I um…" She cast her eyes over his face, noting the ticking nerve in his neck, the set of his jaw. "You make me nervous. It makes me nervous to be near you alone, not… not in a bad way. The balm you gave me yesterday… thank you."

Draco returned her smile, and took one of hands in his. "May I?" he queried softly. Ginny inclined her head and he pushed the sleeves of her oversized robe up, then lifted her hands to his face, causing Ginny's blush to deepen. He scrutinised them, turning them over. "Fully healed," he nodded, relieved.

"I bruise really easily. Ron… he didn't meant to hurt me. He's had the week from hell."

Draco raised his eyes from her hand to her face, he knew she had also experienced hardships this previous week, and was interested as to why she only mentioned Ron's hardships.

"Anything to do with that letter I've seen you read 10 times since yesterday?"

"Yes, I mean-" Ginny's eyes tightened. "No. Unrelated. I mean… what letter?"

Draco snorted before he could help himself. She was a _terrible_ liar.

"What letter indeed," he scoffed, but not unkindly. Draco left his doubt hanging in the air between them, and returned his gaze to her hands. He turned them over in his own, gently stroking where he'd previously observed bruises and tracing the long fingers of her small hands. He heard her breathing quicken at his touch and exalted in his ability to affect her. The blush that had been slowly spreading cross her cheeks burned furiously now, Draco loved the fiery glow it gave her.

 _Too fast._ He reminded himself. He released her hands and pulled from his pocket a small box. "I actually bought you something… I meant to give it to you before we started."

Ginny's breath hitched in her throat as a familiar and treasured smell enveloped her, and she closed her eyes and smiled a blissful smile of contentment.

"You shouldn't have," she breathed.

Draco lightly brushed his fingertips over her face, her lips. "When you react like this, how could I not?" He opened the box, containing six milk chocolates with molten centres. Magic kept the rose flavoured syrupy jelly within in a warm and liquid state, and as Ginny eagerly bit into one the delicious nectar clung to her lips. Draco watched with growing pleasure as her eyes widened in surprise and she looked to him with joy. Draco resisted to urge to kiss her right then and there.

Despite the temptation, and their shared chemistry which was electric in the air between them, he didn't want to push her too quickly. She was fiery and brave and predestined to hate him for all eternity. It would take time to earn her trust, to earn the right to capture his lips with his own, push her to the wall and bring her body flush against his.

More importantly… he and Blaise needed to work out exactly what they wanted, and where she fit in with their plans.

She was watching him, her body language was inviting but her eyes wary. She bit her lip as she observed him and Draco supressed a groan as his cock throbbed with need.

Then, all of a sudden, she smiled at him. A true smile. The kind of smile you can't help but return.

Something had changed between them, neither of them could deny it. Tonight had been the start of something new.

* * *

 _Please review. I started this story two years ago and would like to finish it, but reviews really help me keep writing. I only started writing again because I had a lovely review and it sort of... woke me up. Hope you like what I've written so far... I haven't been great at writing in sequence, so the story is probably half finished but the next two chapters haven't been started :P_


End file.
